futurefandomcom-20200229-history
North Korean invasion of Japan (22nd Century and On)
The North Korean invasion of Japan (Japanese: 韓国の侵略) code-named by the North Korean military as Operation Samurai (Korean: 사무라이 작전) commenced on November 3, 2019, months after their conquest of the Korean Peninsula. The North Koreans had the help of supporters and members of the Communist Party of Japan to carry out their invasion. The communist puppet armies for the most part, did a lot of the fighting against the government forces in Japan. The North Koreans started with small-scale skirmishes in eastern Japan, but then soon began to resort to large-scale operations. The Japanese air force responded by sending devastating aerial attacks against North Korean formations, however they would soon be beaten by the massive North Korean aerial blitzkrieg, which held the edge in numerical advantage. In order to ensure its total destruction, the North Koreans not only were able to knock out the Japanese in air duels, but also sent aerial raids against Japanese air force bases. The North Koreans scored major victories against Japanese forces in the Battles of Hiroshima, Fukuoka, Nagasaki, Kagoshima and Kyoto. The Japanese government ordered a state of emergency, issued a military draft and hastily amassed forces. Much of the Japanese national defense was broken down into prefecture-by-prefecutre militias. In addition, the Japanese government also ordered police to redirect their goals to the war effort, and integrated all police forces into the military. Although the Japanese military had a very viable and powerful military force, the use of communist puppet armies in Japan by the North Koreans, and their vast numerical strength depleted the Japanese forces. The Chinese invaded Japan two months later. Upon learning of the arrival of Chinese forces, the Japanese military called its reserves in the northwestern part to help fight the North Koreans. This is, due to the fact that the Japanese military thought that the Chinese was coming to fight the North Koreans, a lesson they brutally learned. Chinese forces easily destroyed the much-weakened defenses of northwestern Japan, Japanese forces surrendered within less than two days of light combat. This led to the partition of western Japan between a North Korean-controlled and Chinese-controlled zone. The Chinese forces waited until the Japanese defenses were fully spent and depleted fighting the North Korean invasion. Japanese troops retreated and relocated east, the United States forces arrived to help and transport Japanese troops to Guam and Hawaii for training and resupplying. The North Koreans would occupy southwestern Japan as the Japanese Autonomous Province and the Chinese occupied northwestern Japan as the Japanese Autonomous Region. The Chinese territorial acquisition in Japan significantly alarmed the United States, prompting many war hawks to petition for also sending American forces into Japan as the United States was already sending forces into the South China Sea for a seemingly inevitable stand-off with China, despite the lack of a public declaration of war by American president Donald Trump. However in 2019, as the Trump Administration inked the secret declaration of war against China, Mexico invaded the United States and in 2020, thereby severely limiting the amount of support the United States could send. NATO declined to send forces to aid the Japanese. The whole of western Japan would fall to North Korea when the North Koreans attacked the Chinese-controlled northern parts of eastern Japan as a first step to their invasion of China, and drove all Chinese forces out of Japan. The North Korean invasion collapsed with a loss in the Battle of Tokyo, in which the Japanese forces would begin to push the North Koreans back east. The American landings at South Korea, as well as Kochi and Yokohoma in Japan eliminated all North Korean control of Japan. With the Mexican invasion of the United States, the Americans could only send limited aid to the beleaguered Japanese forces. But with the successful American military victory over Mexico, and the Treaty of the South China Sea, which ended hostilities between China and the United States, the American government was finally able to give the Japanese forces sufficient supplies to combat the North Koreans. However, Chinese relations with Japan retained the status quo. Category:Invasions Category:22nd Century and On Category:Japan Category:Korean War